Por que são assim?
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Nada nunca é o que parece. Por isso que homens e mulheres não conseguem se entender. RoyxRiza & EdxWinry - Repostada
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence. Ele está protegido por direitos autorais (Hiromu Arakawa) e infelizmente não está ao meu alcançe tê-os._

_Revisada, porém seu conteúdo continua o mesmo, sem qualquer modificação._

* * *

**Por que são assim?**

**_- x - _  
**

Por que são teimosos?  
Por que são mulherengos?  
Por que são irritantes?  
Por que são inúteis?  
Por que são convencidos?  
Por que são inconvenientes?  
Por que são insensíveis?  
Por que são ambiciosos?  
Por que só pensam em lutas?  
Por que são caras-de-pau?  
Por que são idiotas?  
Por que se rebaixam por causa de suas ambições?  
Por que são imaturos?  
Por que são tão preguiçosos?  
Por que são egoístas?  
Por que não pensam nas mulheres com respeito?  
Por que são preconceituosos?  
Por que só sabem mandar?  
Por que são egocêntricos?  
Por que são dorminhocos?  
Por que são tão mal-educados?  
Por que são desonestos?  
Por que são irresponsáveis?  
Por que não sabem amar?  
Por que não sabem chorar?

* * *

Todo dia, chego e o vejo dormindo em sua cadeira, virou costume. O acordo. Ele me dá um sorriso cínico e olha a papelada que o segundo-tenente Havoc deixou em sua mesa e se desanima. Enquanto vou resolver alguns assuntos pendentes, sei que ele não está fazendo seu dever.  
Quando entro, ele está pendurado ao telefone olhando a paisagem pela janela; ele sente minha presença, me olha, marca dia, hora e desliga o telefone. Marcou um encontro. Tenho vontade de dar um tapa na cara, mas não vou me desgastar. Olha a papelada em cima de sua mesa, encara o segundo-tenente Havoc e o manda procurar pelo paradeiro do Edward Elric.  
As horas passam e o coronel não tinha nem encostado em suas papeladas. Todos foram embora. Sobraram o coronel e eu, para as suspeitas do sargento-major Fuery, segundo-tenente Breda, sub-oficial Vato Falman e, principalmente, do segundo-tenente Havoc.  
As papeladas haviam aumentado. Faltando mais ou menos uma hora para o prazo de entrega dos relatórios, o coronel começou, desesperadamente, a assinar. Cinco minutos faltando, sua mão estava vermelha enquanto transpirava. Terminara. Pediu para eu entregar. Estava entregue. Arrumou-se e me dispensou desejando uma boa noite. Iria ao encontro. Um sorriso charmoso se estampou em seu rosto.

- Quer carona?

- Se eu aceitasse quem iria dirigir?

- Er...

- Não.

- Mas assim vai a pé.

- Rotina.

- Rotina?

- Sim. Boa noite coronel Mustang.

- _Maldito Black Hayate._

* * *

Tempos esperando ver surgindo no horizonte aquele baixinho loiro e arrogante. Ah! E o Al também. Por que gostam de ficar longe? Por que não mandam notícias?  
Passaram-se três meses desde a última visita dele. Deles. Pedi a vovó Pinako construir uma nova prótese com dois centímetros a mais. Sei que daqui quatro meses vai voltar... Vão voltar. Ele vai ter crescido apenas dois centímetros, algo que vai lhe causar orgulho. Mas vou poder o humilhar, pois sei que daqui mais sete meses ele não irá crescer nada.  
Virou rotina vir nos visitar só quando quebra a prótese ou quando o Al precisa de um lustre. Eles não sentem saudades? Pensam que não, mas eles têm uma casa para qual podem voltar para descansar. A presença del-delES faz falta.  
Um dia, estava com meu macacão no meu quarto encaixando umas peças jogadas para ver se formava algo interessante quando ouço uma voz gritando xingamentos. Conhecia aquela voz. Ela xingava minha avó que deve ter o insultado de baixinho ou coisa assim. Observo a cena lá de cima no canto da janela do meu quarto: Ed se esperneava enquanto era segurado pelo Al e minha avó parada em sua frente. Pego uma chave de fenda e miro bem na cabeça do Ed que tinha acabado de se acalmar. Acertei em cheio. O ouço gemer de dor. Desço a escada rapidamente e dou de cara com um Edward nervoso. Nessa hora fico nervosa, como pode demorar tanto? E quando volta está naquele estado lastimável: prótese esmigalhada, cortes pelo corpo e ainda reclama por ter levado uma chavada na cabeça.  
Ele me encara e rosna meu nome, depois pergunta por que eu joguei aquela chave de fenda nele. Será que ele não entende? Como desculpa, aponto para sua prótese em pedaços.

- Olha o que você fez na minha prótese. Isso já responde a sua pergunta.

- Será que dá para consertar?

- Três semanas.

- Tudo isso! Preciso disso em duas.

- Uma, me pague adiantado e a mais por me desgastar. Mas... Depois dela pronta vocês vão embora?

- Sim, quanto mais rápido melhor. Tenho assuntos pendentes com o coronel.

- Tá. Ela já está pronta. A vovó Pinako a fez antes no caso de terem pressa. Vai demorar uns quatro ou três dias.

- _Velha maldita.

* * *

_

_**N/A:**_ Eu sei que se é para melhorar um fic principalmente as antigas, se tem de modificar algumas coisas. Mas eu a quero do jeito que a escrevi porque foi minha primeira fic e ela é muito importante. O texto não é bom, mas mesmo assim eu só revisei e até deixei alguns errinhos cego que encontrei pelo caminho.

É só isso. Não sei se alguém virá a ler a fic, mas, se ler, reviews, sim?


	2. Capítulo Extra

_**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence e mais aqueles blá-blá-blá._

_Revisada, mas não apresenta qualquer modificação.  
_

* * *

_**Por que são assim? **_

_Capítulo Extra_**  
**

**_- x -_  
**

Todo dia chego e… que preguiça. Acabo cochilando, mas a primeira-tenente Hawkeye me acorda. Como desculpa lhe dou um sorriso cínico, depois olho para minha mesa. Quanta papelada, até me desanimo. A tenente vai dar uma volta; já era hora.  
Meu telefone toca; ligação do Hughes. Ele não trabalha, não? Pediu para eu sair pra beber e depois começa com assuntos corriqueiros. O ameaço, mas de nada adianta, continua a falar da filhinha; do café da manhã; do meu casamento... Peraí! Do meu casamento? Quando diabos eu disse que ia me casar? Ele insiste pra eu sair, não é uma má idéia. Na hora que vou lhe dar a resposta a tenente chega. Marco o dia e a hora e desligo. Olho novamente a minha papelada, parece que aumentou. Preciso de uma desculpa. Por um mero acaso o tenente Havoc está bem na minha frente, o mando contatar o "do aço".  
As horas passam rápido quando se tem trabalho excessivo para fazer. O horário trabalhista terminou e fui obrigado a dispensar meus subordinados que olhavam desesperadamente para o relógio, este que só interessava na suspeita de almoço; jantar e de cair-fora-do-trabalho. Bando de irresponsáveis.  
Ficamos a tenente e eu. Sorte… ou azar. Se fosse o tenente Havoc, poderia deixar os trabalhos burocráticos para amanhã sem que ninguém descobrisse; sendo ele o único a varar a noite só por um número da minha extensa agenda telefônica. A situação muda tendo a tenente Hawkeye como companhia, e que companhia.  
Sorte que ainda faltam quarenta e três minutos para eu entregar os relatórios. QUARENTA E TRÊS? Assinar! Assinar! Assinar! Assinar! Assinar! Assinar! Assinar! Faltam cinco minutos, minha mão nem dói mais. Por quê? Devo ter me acostumado com isso, deve ter virado costume assinar relatórios em tempo mínimo de entrega. Terminei! Pedi para tenente Hawkeye entregar. Entregou. Dei-lhe um rápido "boa noite". Agora é só sair pra beber...  
Será que a tenente quer carona? Faço uma simples pergunta, ela me vem com outra que me pegou de surpresa e não sei o que responder. Depois me responde um "não". Digo que assim iria a pé. Responde simplesmente com "rotina". Deseja-me uma boa noite e vai embora… a pé. Maldito Black Hayate. Se ele não viesse quase todo dia – ainda bem que não veio hoje – para o quartel, a primeira-tenente não se acostumaria a andar a pé e aceitaria minha carona. Maldito Black Hayate… melhor, maldito Kain Fuery.

* * *

Um dia cansativo que virou rotina, tenho até saudades da casa da vovó Pinako. Falando nela… minha prótese está um bagaço. O Al tem razão, precisamos voltar! Puts, precisamos voltar. Vou ter que agüentar a Winry gritando no meu ouvido: "Ed, olha o que você fez na minha prótese!", "Não vou fazer outra prótese se ela voltar nesse estado de novo!" e mais aqueles blá-blá-blá; pior que preguiçoso do coronel. Droga, tenho que admitir que as melhores próteses são da Winry, mas... ela poderia agir como uma menina normal e ser gentil e educada.  
Andar de trem é um tédio, principalmente quando se tem o Al para me dar um monte de sermões. E eu sou o mais velho... Se não fosse por _ele_, não teríamos passado por tudo aquilo e agora poderíamos estar na nossa casa como a mamãe, a Winry, a vovó Pinako, o Den e... o Al teria seu corpo normal. O erro foi meu por ter feito a transmutação humana e eu vou corrigir. O meu irmão vai ter seu corpo de volta, mesmo que isso custe a minha vida.  
O trem parou. O Al respirou fundo – eu acho – falou todo animado que a Winry vai perceber que eu cresci. É, eu cresci. Só que isso não vai ser desculpa suficiente quando ela ver a prótese arruinada.  
Nós avistamos de longe o Den dormindo; cachorro preguiçoso. Eu cheguei em cas... a minha terra natal. Avisto a velha com a cara carrancuda de sempre, não parece nem um pouco feliz com a nossa "volta". Eu e o Al falamos um "oi" e "há quanto tempo!". Ela diz oi e fala "Continua do mesmo tamanho Ed. Pensei que cresceu pelo menos um pouco." BRUXA VELHA! VELHA CARRANCUDA! Ela já teria voado pra longe se o Al não estivesse me segurando. Velha feia! Baixinha é ela; ficou velha e encolheu. É igual à neta: mal-educada. Ela está me desafiando, nem sai da minha frente, só me encara. Quando o Al me soltar a senhora vai ver.  
Feh! Não adianta nada eu ficar nervoso, ela é mais baixinha; minúscula. Quand... AAAAAAIIIIIIII! AI! AI! AI! QUEM FOI QUE FEZ ISSO? WIIINNRRYYY! Ela acaba de descer as escadas. Vai me pagar. Me olha nervosa, então pergunto o porquê dela jogar uma chave de fenda na minha cabeça. Estranho; ela só aponta pra minha prótese. Depois fala que eu destruí a prótese _dela_. Pergunto se dá pra consertar. Três semanas? É muito, respondo que preciso em duas. Tá. Vai ser uma e vou ter que pagar a mais. Vou à falência. Pergunta-me se depois nós vamos embora. Sim, eu e o Al não podemos perder tempo. Ela me diz que a prótese já está pronta, a velha fez antes. Velha maldita. Se não fosse por ela, eu e o Al poderíamos passar mais tempo aqui, mesmo que fosse uma semana. É pouco tempo, mas está bom. Só que... três dias já é muito pouco tempo. Sete para três faz diferença. Velha maldita… melhor, Hohenheim maldito.

* * *

_**N/A**_: Capítulo repostado para ficar no lugar dele. É bem pequeno igual o outro mesmo. Bom, é só um extra. Pediram-me para fazer a continuação, e eu fiz.

Espero que ela não esteja deformada igual às outras, o site não gosta de mim u.u

Jaa ne!


End file.
